Lewd Tyrant Gargwacuga
by Guardian Craze
Summary: There are stories of heroes felling monsters and saving the world. There are stories of a villain's rise to power and plunging the world into chaos. There are stories of life lessons that can be taught to others that they can use for everyday life. This... is not one of those stories. He didn't even want a story. Is this a conspiracy? "Stop calling me lewd!" OCxharem
1. Prologue

**Author's note: Greetings! For those of you that came from a certain forum, welcome to the prologue of my crappy story!**

 **The story of a Lewd Hunter and his lewd harem!**

 **What's that Drake? You're not lewd? Ahahaha! Oh, you're funny.**

 **That's funny.**

 **So it's been a while since I last made a story. Though I doubt it was really that long for any of you! It's been what like, six months?**

 **A year?**

 **Wait... nearly 5 years? Oh...**

 **Er... anyway... for those of you who are confused, this is a a story about a few of our characters from a certain forum. My character is Isoya, however, she isn't the focus here.**

 **Blah blah blah enough talk, let's get on with our prologue, shall we?**

 **-MONSTERHUNTER-**

 _Prologue_

"Where did I go wrong?"

This was a question asked by a lone man sitting at the Gathering Hall at Val Habar. Decked out in a full Damascus armor that he excavated at one of his expeditions, the man slumped down in his chair. Even though the helmet obscured his face, one can tell by his posture that he was exasperated. The intimidating armor doesn't hide the fact that this man at the current moment is just so tired. People whispered to each other around him, pointing at him and his current entourage. He knows what they're saying. It's always been the same thing for the past two months. Rumors spread, people talk, and the reputation he may have ha before is now tarnished and ripped around, replaced by a new one. One that wasn't even his fault to begin with. All he wanted was to become a famous Hunter. Slay a few monsters, make some new armor, maybe even woo some cute girls while he was at it. Retire in ten years, and then spend the rest of his life doing whatever. It was a simple plan with a simple method and a simple lifestyle. Rinse and repeat if necessary.

Drake was a simple man who didn't really want much in life. His dreams were typical of a young boy. Go out and slay monsters that can devour villages and become a hero in the process. It was a dream shared by most adolescent boys his age. Heck, maybe even refuse to shave for the rest of his life. The veteran Hunters he met were always old and hairy anyway, so why should he be?

At age 24, Drake looked twice his age. But that's a description for another time.

So where did he go wrong? What happened in his life that made him go down this downward path he unwillingly followed now?

"Are you alright... my Lord?"

Oh. right. _Her._

The slight turn of his helmet towards his companion was the only sign that he was looking at her from across the table. If one could see behind the black and golden visor, they could see his left eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

"Can you stop calling me that? Like I told you, I'm not your _Lord_. I'm just a Hunter, like you are," He shook his head, "seriously, when you say things like that, people get the wrong idea about me..."

his companion tilted her head to the side. Her stoic expression not betraying any emotions she might be feeling at the moment. But the slight pink tint in her cheeks might give something away. Her voice was soft, yet controlled. Drake had to strain his ears just to hear her, "I do not know... what you mean. We have already established... that you are our Lord."

Drake put his hands on the table, suddenly standing up, "You guys established that! I tried to deny it, but you guys are just too damn persistent!" he groaned and quietly sat back down in his seat. He propped his elbows on the table and entwined his fingers together, "For Gargwa's sake... you guys weren't like this at the beginning. What in the world did we even do to push you into this?"

His companion shook her head, her red eyes staring back at the eyes behind his visor, "I was not... pushed. We were not pushed. It was our decision... it was our choice to... follow you my Lord."

Drake groaned again, rolling his eyes, "Yeah, I have some questions about that. But first, I want to ask about what's happening right now."

If it weren't for him knowing her for the last nine months, he wouldn't have noticed the very slight upturn of her mouth he interpreted as a smirk, "I have no... idea what you are... talking about."

"I'd figured..." Drake frowned, not believing her blatant lie. He looked around the table to face his other two companions that are with the duo, "Though I expected the rest of you to be more sensible than Isoya here. Hell, Isoya was supposed to be the sensible one, but she turned out be be as weird as the rest of you."

He felt a sharp poke to his side, causing him to wince. He turned to his right to face another girl a head shorter than him. Her glare piercing through him almost as much as much as the knife in his side. Her voice was just as soft as her other newly named companion Isoya, but more reserved and carefully thought out, "Do not... say that. We are perfectly... normal."

Yeah, he didn't believe that one bit.

"Also..." the shorter girl put away the knife and in one swift motion, wrapped her arms around his, pressing her modest chest against his forearm, her narrowed eyes staring past Drake's visor, "Please look... at me too. You like this... right?"

Drake gulped, not even bothering to extract his arm from her clutches, "S-sure Kayla... whatever you say..." his mouth formed a thin line as he thought back to her demeanor the first time they met versus now, _'who knew that this meek looking girl would be so fierce sometimes...'_ he shook his head, "But seriously, I have a question."

"Oh~?" a whimsical voice from his left commented, her grin failing to hide her mirth, "Our dear Lord has a question? Does he wish to know which one of us are willing to be ravished tonight~?" The woman crossed her arms over her body, melodramatically shaking, "Oh woe is us! To be defiled every night by such a brute of a Lord! Why must we face such cruelty?" She placed the back of her hand to her forehead, melodramatically swaying, "If I get even one strand of hair out of place, or dirt on my skirt, he punishes me with his lewdness!"

"That's not true and you know it, dammit! Besides that's you're thing not mine, Synth!"

But her over-acting had the effect she wanted, attracting more whispers and pointing from the crowd around them.

"So that's him?"

"So he's the pervert that everyone's talking about..."

"He looks kind of scary."

"But is he really what everyone say he is?"

"They all just look like they're buddies though."

"Yeah, and I think those girls are messing with him."

Well at least there are some sensible people on his side. He was thankful for that.

"Don't be fooled, he has those poor girls under his charms!"

"I heard they're princesses he blackmailed and enslaved!"

"I heard that he goes from village to village to find more girls to take under his arms!"

"I heard he kidnaps girls and forces them to dress in maid outfits and call him master!"

"... Are you sure that's not you're thing?"

"Shut up..."

"I heard purposely drops things so the girls have to pick them up and give him a panty shot!"

"I heard he doesn't even let them wear panties at all!"

"I heard that he makes them wear knee-socks and skirts because that's his fetish!"

"Again, are you sure that's not you're thing?"

"Dude, shut up!"

"Man, and to think I was almost fooled."

"Yeah, this guy's only bad news."

"Don't let any girls near him, he'll make them his slaves!"

"Yeah!"

"Got it!"

"No way is he getting any more!"

… Correction he _had_ sensible people on his side. But at least they're not calling him-

"As expected of the Lewd Tyrant, Gargwacuga!"

He slammed his head on the table, startling his companions.

 _'Who am I kidding... of course rumors would spread this far... Luk is gonna have a fit once he gets back from his six-month mission with the Caravan guys...'_ He could just imagine it now, his leader looming over him. A dark aura surrounding his body as he crossed his arms to glare down at the tiny. Shivering form of Drake.

Wearing a Gargwa Mask.

At least Drake knew how strong his leader really is, otherwise he would have laughed at him at his face a second time.

It's a good thing Luk decided to take pity on him and payed for his hospital bill for the beating he gave him. The food there sucked. But that was not the problem he should be focusing on right now. There's something else he needed to address.

Lewd Tyrant Gargwacuga. That was the title that was forced onto him on that faithful day a few months back. It wasn't even his fault to begin with. He didn't even DO anything that time. But because he didn't decide to intervene when he was supposed to while this was piling up, various misunderstandings upon misunderstandings kept piling on and on, on top of false rumors, the whispers, and the unhelpful attitude his companions have about not trying to clear it up. He was sure that they even facilitated some of those rumors for their amusement. Speaking of which...

"You know... I've had a bad month. On top of getting attacked by a lynch mob, being chased by a Princess after my head, being almost stepped on by a Deviljho, being thrown across the room by my clan's co-leader, and being sent on a wild goose chase in the Everforest by a monster we still don't even know is still there... I can safely say that this has been the worst month for my by far." His hands gripped the edge of the table, his hold tightening, causing the wood to straight, "And I'm fine with all that. We all have better months, and this is no different. But what I want to know..." the wood under his hold cracked slightly as he tried to steady his voice, "What I want to know is what... what..."

Isoya tilted her head to the side again, her unblinking red eyes staring back at him, "What are you... trying to say...?"

Kayla, sitting to Drake's right, looked down at her lap, poking her fingers together as she blushed, "My Lord's... angry voice... is nice to... hear."

Synth giggled into her well manicured hand. She grinned at him and crossed her legs while crossing her arms beneath her breasts that made then more robust, "Oh no~! Our Lord is unable to hold back any more! Ahn~!, we'll be ravished tonight, no doubt about it!"

Drake couldn't take it any more. He stood up and propped one foot on the table, the other on the chair to stand over the three. He pointed an accused finger at the trio, a growl escaping from his mouth as a vain popped from his temple, "I'm talking about that! THAT! What the hell are you all wearing?!"

Isoya looked back down at her apparel. She blinked once and stared back at Drake. Not once has her stoic expression changed in the past few minutes, "Kirin... armor?

Synth let out an unladylike snort, "I thought you already knew this? Jeez, you should knew better by now, _my Lord._ " She drawled the last part out with a mocking tone, "Or did my fashion advice not ring through? Ah~... to have such an unfashionable Lord... this slave is so worried..."

He pointed the accusing finger at Synth, "Stop calling me that! And stop calling yourself that! We both know that's not true!"

"Ah..." Kayla softly spoke up, looking down at her attire with a light blush, "My Lord is not... pleased? It is not... enough?"

"Of course it's not enough!" The whispering re-ignited again. He put his hands on his helmet. If his hair was exposed, he would be pulling at it right now, "N-no! That's not what I meant! What I meant was, you're not wearing enough! You're not wearing Kirin armor!"

Isoya blinked, looking down at her attire once more and then back at Drake, "But... we are... wearing Kirin armor..."

"No you're not!" Drake insisted, dragging his gauntlet covered palm over his helmet, "You're not wearing it at all! Otherwise, you'll be wearing the _armor_ part of the Kirin armor! Where the hell is the rest of it?!"

Kirin armor has always been (in)famous in its light wear. In fact, when looking at the complete set, it looked more like a glorified swimsuit with fur than actual armor. However, despite the lack of real protection it was supposed to provide it was still a favorite among the Hunter community. A large part of it, surprisingly, were women. They loved the armor for how cute it was and how stylish it looked, and so it was kept in circulation for years and years with slight changes, but the core concept remaining the same. Light and cute, yet functional.

Despite a few armor piece differences, one with Synth wearing a bright pink Zinogre Casque that gave her cat ears and Isoya's Dragonfists X that they found in an expedition a while back, it was still undeniably Kirin armor. Well, without the armor parts.

If Drake had to describe it, it was more like Kirin lingerie. Very, very skimpy Kirin lingerie.

He knew he had a bad feeling when Synth took the girls out shopping the other day, and told him to look forward to a nice surprise later. The glint in her eye and the catlike grin she had was a dead give-away, but he couldn't do anything at the time or speak up because he was too exhausted from their last hunt. Imagine his surprise when he woke up to three barely exposed under the covers, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

Not that he was complaining of course, but he'd never admit that.

Aside from Kayla who was squirming under his gaze and thinking about Gargwa-knows-what, none of the girls seem too bothered about being so exposed in public. To them, it seems like there's no other people that registered in their minds. Just those four in the Gathering Hall, despite Drake's knowledge that they're surrounded by people and men that are shamelessly ogling them. But that didn't matter to the girls, they were bugs that would be squished for all they cared. They were Hunters, not weak little girls that couldn't defend themselves.

So despite the trio shamelessly semi-exposing themselves in public, none of the guys dared to get near them. They knew better to do so because of the reputation they have built for themselves.

And the reputation that was built around him that he didn't even want.

Drake sighed. He knew it was a fruitless endeavor to try and reason with them. Whenever someone tried to add reason and logic to their way of thinking, they just find themselves pulling all their hair out and make them as bald as a monk. They were strange in their own way, living in their own world with just the four of them. If it weren't for their personalities, these beauties would have been chased after by suitors everywhere they go.

But then again, it hasn't been all bad. After all, there were times where-

He stopped that train of thought before it took off. It's down a path which lead to a road of no return and he would rather not think of that right now. Besides, that would mean people would be _justified_ in calling him that stupid title if they ever found out what he really did to these girls every other night.

He was still a guy, it's lonely on the road, what else was he supposed to do with these girls? Play children's card games?

 _'Too bad they're all insane,'_ he thought with a frown. He sighed and shook his head. He got off the table and gathered his weapon and motioned for the others to follow. The whispering still going even after they left the Hall, "Look let's just... let's just hurry up prepare for our trip to Dundorma." he looked up at the skies of Val Habar towards the direction of the city. "It's a week's trip and I'd rather get there as soon as possible. Let's buy what we need and go."

"Oh~?" The whimsical tone of Synth caught his attention. He glanced over at his companion while they walked towards the nearest market. Her hands on her hips, her hips swaying with each step, purposeful, mindful of the their current stride. Yet, it was like he was watching a model walk down a runway, whatever the hell that means. Her exposed creamy white thighs-

 _'Bad Drake, bad. Focus on the task at hand...'_ he looked back at her, trying to pretend that he wasn't checking her out just now.

Her grin said she knows better, and they both knew it.

"We're going back on the road again so soon?" She grinned, putting a finger on her lips, "Well... considering what our road trips are like, I'm looking forward to it~!"

"Ah..." Kayla looked down, clutching Drake's cape as she peered up at him shyly, a blush creeping up on her cheeks, "We are... doing that again...?"

Drake steadied his breathing. He didn't want to give away that he was looking forward to the nights on the road as well. Curse his libido, and all that comes with it, "Focus girls. His Immenseness mentioned something about giving away some special permits to those who can slay this monster that was plaguing them. Who knows, we might get some good money out of it, and some rep for our clan."

Isoya nodded once, one hand on her weapon, "I will look... forward to it... then." a thought struck her as she tugged on Drake's cape to get his attention.

"What is it?"

"Will we... still do lewd... things tonight... my Lord?"

"... I'll think about."

"Ah..." Isoya paused, looking away, a pink tint once again permeating her cheeks, "How lewd... my Lord..."

"It was your idea!" Drake accused her.

Pause

"And stop calling me that!"

Drake let out a long suffering sigh as Synth laughed at his predicament and Kayla silently complaining that he should pay more attention to her, another knife poking at his side. Seriously, he never gets a break. All he wanted was to become a famous Hunter. Slay a few monsters, make some new armor, maybe even woo some cute girls while he was at it. Retire in ten years, and then spend the rest of his life doing whatever. It was a simple plan with a simple method and a simple lifestyle. Rinse and repeat if necessary.

So where did he go wrong?

Oh right... it all started when he met _her_...

 **Prologue End**

 **-MONSTERHUNTER-**

 **And so, the prologue of the first chapter is done. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Honestly, this is a rush job, I just wanted to get this out real quick. I'll fix the errors later on when I have the time.**

 **So the adventure starts, what awaits our dear 'hero' Drake and his lewd harem? I sure want to know too!**

 **So as always, review and comment!**

 **Reviews let me know what I can do better!**


	2. Chapter 1: Sharpness Plus One

**Why do I have to be so busy all the time?!**

 **Between school, final exams, my political speech presentation that's due next week, and work I have been so busy these last two weeks.**

 **But enough about me, let's get back to the story.**

 **Oh, by the way, the story won't be implementing some parts of the game into it because it'll be a little hard for me to keep in consistent like that unless it's for a joke.**

 **It's the same as how the God Eater anime was different from the game, even the plot itself and how easy it was to one-shot monsters there.**

 **The official chapter one starts now!**

 **-MONSTERHUNTER-**

What.

 **GIGANTIC**

No really, what?

 **TAGEEEER**

Is this real?

 **DRIIIVEEEER**

The ground in front of Drake and Isoya cratered as dust and debris flew everywhere. The Tigrex roared in pain, swiping at the smaller figure standing on its belly. The figure expertly dodge each attempt while slashing and cutting at it exposed stomach with its knife. The monster roared in pain again, flipping over and sending the figure flying back a few feet. However, the figure landed on the ground on its feet and charged back at the Tigrex with speeds the human eye could barely process as it bare its weapon at the its side for a horizontal slash. The Tigrex, however, anticipated this and jumped back to avoid the figure's initial blow.

Too bad it didn't anticipate it double its speed in mid-charge and blindside it with an upward slash to the eye.

Once more it roared in pain, suddenly losing sight in its right eye. This was a fatal error however as the figure drove its knife through the monster's belly and slashed upwards, creating another grievous wound on its already bloody and scarred body. Drake swore he saw the knife glow black before the figure swung down.

 **CARNAGE SCISSORS**

The Tigrex's left arm was shredded off in a shower of blood and gore, causing the monster to fall away on its side, thrashing about in pain and agony.

Mercifully, the figure drove the knife one final time into its heart. The Tigrex wailed, trying to defiantly get up to fight once more, but it was all in vain as it slumped down covered in its own blood, dead.

Drake could only stare in shock, holding a Metal Mauler with the kinsect resting on his head. His Daito Crow Spear draped across his back. He slowly turned his head towards his other companion, trying to gauge her reaction to her friend suddenly going all Super Hunter all up on the monster.

By her unchanging expression, she seemed to be already used to it.

"Isoya... is she..." Drake started, trying to comprehend what just happen, "Is she ALWAYS like this when she hunts?"

Isoya nodded, her arms crossed underneath her breasts, her God's Archipelago holstered to her back, "Yes... Kayla can also get... intense as well."

Drake 'ah'ed, looking back at Kayla as she slowly made her back to the duo. She put away the knife, the small spark of insanity gone from her expression. He had to admit, it was completely terrifying when she got worked up like that.

He ignored the small part of his brain that told him it was also slightly arousing. He'd rather not think to deeply about that.

"Ah..." Kayla softly exclaimed as she finally noticed the two staring at her. She bashfully looked down to the side and poked her fingers together, "I'm done..." she said in a manner that would be most endearing to others.

At least it would, if she wasn't covered from head to toe in blood.

None of it is her own, Drake couldn't help but mention.

"Of course... not." Isoya stated as if it was a simple fact, "she is not... so careless like... that."

Oh, obviously not considering she piledrived a monster that was at least 400 times her weight and twenty times her size. From 200 feet in the air.

Does everyone he meet have to be so insanely strong? Like Luk? Or Felix?

" _Let me tell you about this time I defeated a Great Jaggi with nothing but a rusty spoon, two magazines and a cup!"_

Drake shuddered. Or, in Felix's case, just insane? He was still trying to suppress the memories of the hunt he went with him when he called him out on that story, saying it was impossible. He should have known better.

" _Oh God! There's blood everywhere!"_

" _That's nothing! Watch what I can do to it with the cup!"_

" _OH GOD! THERE'S BLOOD EVERYWHERE!"_

Back to the topic at hand...

"I... see." Drake said. Shaking his head slowly. It was best not to think about these things anymore. He'd rather stay sane, thank you, "Well, that takes care of one of them. All that's left is to find the other one and we'll be done." Drake paused, remembering something that Isoya said earlier, "Wait, what do you mean, 'also'?"

The ground shook around the trio. The three tried to regain their balance, made all the more harder for Drake since he was still carrying Kayla's glaive, as a large, imposing beast appeared from underground. It tossed away the heavy earth on it like it was nothing, roaring once again in defiance as it stared down at the party.

A Basarios, the second monster they were after from the quest.

Drake glared at it from behind his helm. Well, at least it saved them the trouble from looking for it. It's quite an annoying monster, being able to quickly tunnel around everywhere and evade a hunter's keen tracking sense. But despite its apparent cowardly nature, it is still a fierce beast with a tough hide that even greatswords have trouble getting through. This one in particular, along with the Tigrex, was attacking the merchant caravans on the trade routes. They offered a nice chunk of zenny along with rare monster materials to trade with whoever dispatched the two.

Before Drake can steel himself to fight the monster, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning towards Isoya and looking into her ruby red eyes, she shook her head.

"Like I... said. We will take.. care of this. It is the least... we can do... for your intervention." she stepped in front of him, staring down at the beast that dared to cross their path. Unholstering her weapon, she took a magazine from her pouch and loaded it into the gun. Glaring at the Basarios, she aimed at its torso and fired.

Imaging his surprise when the monster's torso exploded.

The Basarios staggered back, seemingly surprised as well, before it regained its bearing. Roaring once more, it prepared to fire a molten fireball from its mouth at the offender who dared hurt him.

That was, until he felt an overwhelming amount of pain as his face exploded as well.

Once again, Drake stared in shook as Isoya continued to pelt it with crag shot after crag shot. She ejected the magazine and reloaded in one fluid motion, giving off the impression that she was continually rapid firing shot after shot, making it seemed like she was delivering a hell storm from... hell.

The Basarios struggled against the onslaught, blast after blast pushed it back further and further. Any attempt at trying to make a solid stance was rendered utterly useless.

 **MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA**

Drake furrowed his eyebrows. He didn't know what she just said, but he's pretty sure she was mocking its fruitless struggle. The cries of the beast was drowned out as explosion after explosion rocked its body. It was pretty sad to be honest. Not even this was was doing any better than the Tigrex earlier. Both of them were helpless when faced with the two girls. He was surprised when, after first contact with the Tigrex, Kayla suddenly shoved her weapon into his arms while the kinsect rested on his head, and charged headfirst towards the monster. He thought she had a death wish with her sudden suicidal behavior, charging into a monster that was infamous for its charge!charge!charge! tactics it loved to use when hounding their prey.

He was then rendered speechless when the Tigrex was blown back with a single punch.

This time was no different. Though he was also surprised when the weapon didn't break under the strain of constantly firing two hundred zenny custom-tool cartridges at 240 RPM. He bet it costs 9,600 zenny to fire that gun... for twelve seconds.

"Ah..." he heard Kayla softly exclaim, the spark of insanity back on her expression, her grin threatening to split her face in two, "I will... help too." she cracked her knuckles and step forward once, disappearing and reappearing behind the Basarios, pelting it with a rapid fire bombardment of punches of her own.

 **ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA**

 **MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA**

"I... I'll just go back to camp and pack up our things..." Drake said stiffly, turning around and walking back the path they came from. The kinsect buzzed on his head as if to agree with him while he was still holding onto the Metal Mauler. Not that Kayla needed it anyway.

He sighed, thinking back when they were at Val Habar earlier. Was it really a good idea making them his partners? It was a good idea at the time. At least, he thought it was a good idea at the time. They looked like they could hold their own so he didn't need to babysit them when out hunting. When hunting with his clan, it didn't feel like hunting at all. It felt more like a contest in who can creatively kill the target monster the best with the most obscure stationary items. Sure it was fun, but he still wasn't used to his fellow brothers and sister's bizarre behavior. He hoped he could find someone normal for a change to hunt with. At least Scrubwa still acted like a normal human being. He knew his childhood friend the best after all.

He groaned. He was wrong. All so wrong. These two ended up being as bizarre and insane as the others were. But at least he was right in the fact that he didn't need to babysit them. But if he put them in the same room with his fellow clan members, he was sure they wouldn't really be out of place there. Now wasn't that a terrifying thought?

Just then, a stray thought hit him when he finally processed what was going on, "great..." he groaned, "now it just feels like I'm being carried..." Drake shook his head, looking back at the duo, "but still..." he couldn't help but smirk as he watched Isoya's butt make some interesting motions whenever she fired, "she still has a sweet ass."

 _-Two Days Earlier in Val Habar-_

The Gathering Hall in Val Habar was filled to the brim with hunters today. Some were at the receptionist desk, taking quests down from the bulletin board and getting them approved after a quick look from their guild cards to make sure they're certified to take them on. Others were at the tables, eating and drinking merrily amongst each other. Talking about battle plans for the hunt, life in general, or just catching up with old friends. There were even some at the store inside the hall, getting supplies for their hunts and checking their equipment.

Drake entered the hustling and bustling gathering hall with a smile. He couldn't help but feel ecstatic for finally completing the armor set he wanted. After all, the sonuva bitch monster he had to hunt in order to get the materials for it always had to be as annoying as possible. Seriously, he didn't think he was going to make it anytime soon. But then again, hunting with his clan made it impossible to fail. He looked down at his gauntlet-covered hands and balled up his fists to test if they're fit right. He smiled when he found they fit perfectly over his hand.

But then again, what can he expect after getting high-quality parts to make his Garuga X armor?

Drake is a 24-year-old male. At 6'3, he towered above most of his other hunters. He was really thankful for the early puberty he got when he was younger. It made him feel imposing and strong, perfect for an aspiring hunter at the time. However, he also discovered that he also inherited a recessive trait his family had for generations.

At 24 years old, his hair was already graying.

He already looked like he was twice his age. It also didn't help that he had long hair that went past his shoulders and a full mustache-long beard combo. Without the helmet obscuring his features, he would look like the the veteran hunters he looked up to when he was a kid. One random person a while back noticed this and jokingly called him grandpa.

He didn't find it as funny when Drake's fist smashed against his face.

However despite his already veteran looking appearance, he was still a respectable hunter. How many people can say they reached rank G2 at his age? It would take nearly two more years for people to reach that summit. But then again, he did train with a bunch of overpowered people that is his clan.

Drake felt a chill go down his spine. Seriously, those people are insane. Everyone knew who they were. They were one of the top three most recognized clans in Val Habar. The amount of people who didn't know who they were numbered in the dozens, and that's because they had no interest in the affairs of hunters.

But again, that's a chapter for another time.

Drake scanned the hall, trying to find an empty seat, and maybe a few people to team up with. Preferably one that's not screwed up in the head.

" _Drake! Let me show you how to kill a Rathalos with my pinkie toe!"_

" _Have you ever seen a Velocidrome die just from pure flexing? You're about to!"_

" _Drake, have I ever told you about the time I killed a Great Jaggi with my raging erection alone? Well you see-"_

Drake shuddered again. The less he thinks about his leader Felix the better. Going on another hunt with that insane person will always still be too soon. He couldn't deny his effectiveness though. There was a reason why he was a co-leader of one of the most powerful clans in Val Habar, who's rate of success on all their hunts were 100%.

Even if they're wearing Gargwa masks the entire time.

Luckily for him, a person who did well on both their trials, it was optional. He didn't care how strong they were, he wasn't wearing one of those masks in public, even under penalty of death.

So here he was, hoping he could find some partners to hunt with. Not just teammates, but partners.

From the corner of his eye, he found something that stood out to him. Normally the hunters around him would look the same to them, but the way these two dressed made him do a double-take.

They were two girls, nothing unusual about female hunters these days, but their armor can be considered outside the norm, especially from the veterans he frequently hunt with, and even from his own clansmen. The taller of the two was wearing Nargacuga armor. It looked custom too, with the sash and the parts of the breastplate dyed red instead of purple. She had two large leather pouches strapped around her waist, a sign that she was a gunner. After all, they always carry a hefty amount of ammo with them to bombard monsters from afar. He noticed she had a stoic expression, probably so she doesn't show any weakness to anyone. A nice tactic, but it made her look a cold to the ones around her. Maybe she was naturally like that? Who knows.

It was an armor set people don't see much around these parts. Usually it's something that's seen more often at eastern villages like Yukimo. Unlike most sets, the Nargacuga line relied more on maximizing the wearer's speed and flexibility over defense and stability. It was the perfect armor for those who love to run leagues around others. However, because of the rarity of the materials it needed and the overwhelming speed and power the Nargacuga were infamous to have, not many could actually claim to have it.

Well obviously she can. Even merchants have a hard time getting the materials to trade around, and they can get almost anything from around the world, even from elder dragons. After all, they have connections from all over even through hunters.

He guessed she was a foreigner from the looks of things. After all, how many people around here have ruby red eyes?

Looking at the other girl behind her, she was half a head shorter than the taller girl wearing the Nargacuga armor. She looks a little timid, hiding behind her companion whenever a hunter passed by as if they were some sort of monster in human form. He finds that strange though. If anything, she was looked more like a monster than they did.

Mostly because she was wearing Gore X armor.

"Now isn't that interesting..." he couldn't help but comment, rubbing the chin of his helmet in contemplation. Gore Magala, a vicious monster that popped up every now and then. He remembered hearing about a hunter that took one down when one appeared for the first time in hundreds of years a while back, and its subsequent adult form. Ever since then, more have been popping up left and right, but they were apparently weaker in comparison. The armor was coveted for its extreme rarity and defensive power, but it was hard to get because of the sheer strength each of the Gore's had. There were very few who managed to actually defeat such of a beast, and even fewer who could complete the set.

The armor itself was very intimidating. It fully covers the body and the cape that comes with it is made out of the monster's tough skin. A very good defensive measure without the drawback of lower mobility other highly defensive armor had. The only reason he could tell she was even a girl in the first place is because of the design.

If this girl had it, then that means she took one down, maybe with her companion by her side. She's not one to be underestimated, even if she's a little on the short side.

Another thing that drew his attention to them was also their weapons. That was something most people can't ignore, as evident when he saw some people point at them and whispering. He couldn't blame them really. After all...

how many people have a God's Archipelago and a relic type Metal Mauler?

The God's Archipelago. A weapon made from ancient technology that far surpasses many light bowguns of today. The process on how to make one was lost in the fabrics of time, but one can still unearth them from the Everforest, a vast labyrinth of ruins from a time long passed. The guns were always in fantastic condition, only needing a little polishing and some commonly found materials to get it in stable, working order. But they were extremely rare to find.

In these parts of the world, only 200 were unearthed so far. That was significant.

The other weapon caught his interest as well, not because it was a Metal Mauler, no. you can get one yourself if you hunt down a Rajang and extract the necessary parts from it. The highest tier Insect Glaive you can get from a Rajang is a Golden Ray Rod. Also rare, yes, but not unusual.

It was a relic. And relic weapons were usually stronger than their modern counterparts. It was also an unusual color too, shining silver instead of the yellowish-gold the Maulers had. That was something you can't really find easily, even if you know where to look.

These girls... foreigners or not, they were as strong as they can get. They apparently frequent the Everforest enough to have such coveted weapons. But there was still one big draw about them that was important to him to have in a partner.

No matter how strong you were, what kind of armor you wore, or what weapons you have, there was one thing about the partners he wanted that they needed to have, and they have it. Despite all the impossible odds.

They had a sweet ass.

Drake bit down on his bottom lip, his hand making a groping motion upwards in the air. He watched as their hips swayed back in forth, their butts pronounced and firm, "Lightly tanned, very firm... those toned thighs do nothing to hide how supple the cheeks are. The shape is especially accentuated by her waist..." he watched as she bent down to fix something on her leg armor, giving him an even better view, "And the sash digs in every time she bends... nice, 10/10 would fire my bowgun all over that ass."

He looked at the other girl in full Gore X armor, "Dayam! That armor does nothing to hide how thick she is. She certainly has junk in that trunk. Wear that cape all you like, that doesn't hide the fact that you still have an amazing ass... 10/10 would polish greatsword vigorously."

He coughed into his hand, ignoring the weird stares he got. He should really stop reviewing asses like fine wine in public.

Looking back at the duo, he saw that there seemed to be a trio of unsavory people talking to them. At least, that's what he assumes since the Nargacuga girl is glaring at them with her companion hiding behind her.

Drake smirked. Looks like it was a chance to make a great first impression. Save the lovely ladies from some bad company, and get some partners out of it. Two birds with one stone! What could go wrong? He made his way towards the group with a confident stride, clear about his intentions.

 _-Isoya's perspective-_

All their lives, people wanted something from them. That was clear from her observations around her. When she was ten, she was considered a prodigy. It didn't make sense to her. After all, how hard is it to fire a bowgun? Hitting the bulls eye on the target dummies isn't very hard. When she voiced her thoughts to the adults around her, they just laughed and said that it was something a prodigy would say.

At age thirteen, she noticed the stares of the boys around her. She didn't get it either. When she told her mom, she only said with a smile that it was because she was a beautiful little princess and the boys have a crush on her. Why would they have a crush on her? She didn't care either way, she was too focused on being a hunter than to deal with the immature feelings of the opposite gender. Though she did notice that there were some girls that gave her that look too.

When she was eighteen and got her hunting license, people crowded around her. They wanted to be paired up with her on their hunts. Be she could tell, behind their polite smile were wicked intentions. It was easy to pick up, after all she dealt with that growing up. It wasn't until she met her current companion and became friends with her, that she changed her opinions about those around her.

Her friend is a soft-spoken girl like her. But she talks as if she's trying to formulate the right words. She frequently hides behind her, not because she's timid, but because she generally doesn't like the presence of strangers she doesn't know. She has fantastic common sense, and can speak well with those she knows, but is usually uncomfortable in crowded settings. Sadly she doesn't really have a choice in the matter, the mission halls are always filled to the brim with people, hunters and regular quest givers alike.

It's not to say she's shy or anything, she knows her better than that. It's just that people were so aggressive in trying to get them to come with them with their lewd intentions and desires. It got so bad that she had to take a more direct approach in dispatching these faceless people.

"Hey baby! Wanna get out of here and go to a hotel-"

 **SUPLEX**

"Sup gurl, wanna go do the horizontal tango-"

 **SUPLEX**

"Hey little mama lemme whisper in yo' ear-"

 **SUPLEX**

"Booty booty booty-"

 **SUPLEX**

"Excuse me, can I get directions to-"

 **SUPLEX**

"Greetings! Would you like to try a sample of our company's wonderful Mega Dash Jui-"

 **SUPLEX**

"Cool! You can suplex people? Can I get suplexed too?"

 **PILEDRIVER**

But no matter how many she turned down, they would always crowd around her like flies. She narrowed her eyes as a a trio of male hunters wearing Velociprey armor approached her, cocky grins adorning their faces.

This time was no different to her.

"Hey sweetheart, you two look lonely just standing there," the man in front, she assumed was their leader said. He licked his lips, not even bothering to hide is intentions with a polite facade, "Why don't you two come with me and the boys so we can go out back to our hotel together?"

She only narrowed her eyes at him. He wasn't hiding what he wants, but he was even more annoying than the others, "No.. thank you. You are... annoying." she heard Kayla's hands clench, mostly likely having the same train of thought as she did, "Do not talk... to me any more..."

Undeterred, the men only laughed, "Oh come on babe, don't be like that!" he smirked, reaching over to grab her chin and force her to look at him, "We'll have some fun, hell if you're lucky, I'll show you my sharpness plus one!"

Before she could swat his hand away, the man's arm stopped moving. She looked to her left and saw a man, clad in Garuga armor, grab the man's arm, much to the Velociprey group's displeasure.

"Excuse me, but I'm pretty sure the lady just told you to fuck off. Now why don't you play nice and just circle jerk each other together?"

"Who the fuck are you?!" the man spat out, scowling at the intruder, "Why don't you just fuck off and mind your own damn business? Go and suck someone else's dick, asshole!"

There was a deafening silence, the words of the man was heard by the people around them. Isoya looked over at the other man who intervened. She couldn't really see, but she could tell he was smiling behind the helm he was wearing.

He then promptly broke his arm.

"AAAARGH! MY MASTURBATION ARM!"

"Oh God, the dude just broke Connor's arm! We need to take him to the hospital!"

"Are you alright?!"

"OF COURSE NOT YOU FUCKERS! HE JUST BROKE MY MASTURBATION ARM!"

"Stop calling it that! Hurry, pick him up and let's go!"

"QUICK, GRAB MY CIRCLE JERK ARM AND LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Yeah, I'm not touching that..."

As the three limped away, Drake just shook his head and faced the two. He gave the girls a quick look over and smiled once more behind his helm, "Hey, you two ladies alright?"

After a few seconds, the girl clad in the Nargacuga armor nodded, "Yes but... we could have... handled it."

He only shrugged, "That may be true, but I still wanted to lend a hand. I'd figure that you have to deal with this all the time, right?"

"Yes... but we... manage fine."

 _'Soft-spoken huh? That's fine. At least she isn't a loud mouth like most people I know in the clan.'_ "That's good. I mean, judging from your armor and weapons, I won't figure you girls for someone weak. But it won't stop me from helping others. After all, we're supposed to work together to drive out these beasts to make the world a better place."

Isoya nodded again after a moment. He could tell this person also had his own intentions when talking to her, but at least it isn't as unpleasant as most others. Still, she supposed it would be polite to thank him for his timely intervention.

If he wasn't there, she might have murdered the trio for trying to touch her.

She might as well get it over with. Depending on what he wants she'll just get rid of him like the others if he turns out to be as unpleasant as them, "That is true. I give you... my thanks. Is there anything... we can do to... repay you?"

 _'Bingo.'_ "I'd thought you never ask!" Drake grinned, nodding to himself, "I want you two to become my partners!"

if she was surprised, she didn't show it, "You want us... to be your... partners?"

in this part of the world, being someone's partner is different than being their teammate or belonging in the same clan as them. When you become their partner, you do so with the intentions to make a party of four, a group you can trust on to watch your back.

When you're a person's teammate, it is for a short term goal. Like hunting down a certain type of monster for a quest, or reaching the next town over for strength in numbers from the monsters that roam the lands.

When in a clan, you're part of a collective group of the same goals. They even have an official guild house they can stay in. it's like having one big family. That doesn't mean that you can't go off and do your own thing, it just means you have people that will watch your back with friends you can trust.

When you're partners with someone, you do so as a collective. You are much closer than being friends, but not really lovers. That would probably be problematic for those who created a single gender party when all of them are straight. It's like having one big collective mind, not having a set goal, but knowing that they'll always be there to support and hunt with you. It was not uncommon for partners to start a guild that way to add more people.

"That's... a little much for... us strangers."

Drake only laughed, "Then let's start as teammates. Tell you what, we go on several quests, and then we see how things go from there. If you don't find me completely repulsive, then you'll be my partners. If you do, then I'll leave you alone. Deal?" he held out his hand towards her.

The girl looked at the offending limb for a moment. It wasn't like he was trying to get into her pants, nor was it like he wanted to leech off her. He was wearing Garuga armor, and that's not easy to come by. Being his partner wasn't the worst thing in the world. And if things don't work out, she can always cut it off and go their separate ways.

Reaching a decision, she grabbed his hand and shook on it, "Deal..." she narrowed her eyes at him, her grip tightening, "but if you... do anything lewd... punishment."

Drake winced, _'she sure does have a strong grip... is she trying to break my wanking hand?'_ "Deal! Oh, I never got your name by the way?"

"I am... Isoya..."

She looked over at her companion who was still half-hidden behind her. Because of the fiasco earlier, he had nearly forgotten about her. Strange, seeing how she was wearing one of the most unique armor he'd ever seen in this hall. Isoya nodded to urge her to speak up and introduce herself.

"... Kayla. It is... a pleasure."

Drake smiled, putting his hands on his waist and nodded, "Great! So let's go get a quest shall we? I saw this interesting quest about a Tigrex and a Basarios. So let's go get that before someone else does!"

He didn't know at the time, but his life was about to get more interesting.

Whether he wanted it to or not.

 **-MONSTERHUNTER-**

 **And there we go. Chapter one is now officially published.**

 **Now if you excuse me, I have a crap ton of work to not do and a lot of games I want to play.**

… **I never said I had a good work ethic. Back off.**

 **Review and let me know what I can fix.**


End file.
